


A Night With Kara

by Lyco



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crisis on Earth-X, F/M, Smut, SuperArrow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: Oliver and Kara end up having a passionate night together.





	A Night With Kara

**Disclaimer: Set during Crisis On Earth-X but Olicity was not happening at all. Been something I've been meaning to do for awhile now ever since Kara showed up in that blue dress and then it was revealed her's and Oliver's X-Counterparts were married. Basically, this is just smut.**

* * *

 

Oliver had barely been able to keep his eyes off of Kara Danvers the entire time at Jitters. Sure, he had known she was quite beautiful but seeing her in that blue dress of her's just seemed to kick it up a notch in him. And he knew she had seen him looking and had even blushed when he came up to her after she got done talking with Barry. His flirting with her had been one of the many things that had gotten her to blush and he liked that he had that effect on her. It had come as a surprise to both of them when Kara began to flirt back with Oliver. And if he got a little closer to her then he normally would have? Well, Kara wasn't going to complain. Hell, she had even gotten a little bold and rubbed on his chest as they stayed where they were on the second floor. Her touches and teasing glint had slowly started to drive Oliver up a metaphorical wall as a strong desire built up in him. A strong desire to take Kara to a bed and have his way with her. Not caring if she was far stronger then him.

He'd even gotten a little handsy with Kara himself and found out that she was completely naked under that dress of her's. Her reasoning being that if she wasn't gonna wear a bra, she might as well go completely without. And with a blush, even admitted that she occasionally liked to feel naked under her clothes. Which gave him a fairly nice mental image of her in her Supergirl outfit but nothing under it and voicing it. She teased him that maybe if he was good, he could get that to happen for him. Once the party for Barry and Iris was over with, the two rather horny heroes decided to get a hotel so they could have some private time with one another. Not paying much attention to the fact they were getting curious looks from their friends aside from Sara and Alex. Both of whom were paying some rather heavy attention to one another instead of anybody else. Not that Kara or Oliver had noticed it given how focused they were on one another! And once they were in a hotel room, the two wasted no time as Oliver picked Kara up and pressed her against a wall and the two began to heavily make out.

Grinding against one another as his hands had a firm hold of her ass cheeks. A feeling she rather liked as their tongues danced within one another's mouths. “Oh Rao that feels good.” Breathed out the Alien Heroine as he began to focus on her neck while she kept her hands clasped around his.

While wanting to move a hand down below to give his hardened cock that was grinding against her core a nice squeeze. Soon, Oliver removed them from the wall and found the bed and dropped her on it and quickly climbed on top and resumed kissing her before moving on to her neck while she copped a feel of his hardened cock. And while he was certain her abilities would prevent from getting a hickey, the archer wasn't gonna let that stop him from trying as he sucked on various spots of her neck while her hands touched him where they could. Lowering himself some, he kissed on her chest and pulled down part of her dress to expose a breast and instantly captured a nipple with his teeth. Earning a gasp from her as she arched her back at the sensation. “Ohhh...”

He soon switched to her other nipple and gave that plenty of attention with his teeth and tongue while playing with the other with his fingers much to her liking as she stroked him after getting a hand in his pants. Almost being careless as she did so. Kara let out a small groan when she no longer had it in her hand but that was quickly made up for when he got his face between her legs and began to eat her out after pushing her dress up some. Liking that she had a small strip of hair down there. “OH RAO!”

Kara's hands clutched the bed tightly as his mouth devoured her. Loving every moment of it and slightly wishing he was as strong as her so that she could grip the Hell out of his head as he ate her pussy out. “Keep, keep doing that!” She cried out passionately and let out a gasp when she felt a finger enter her.

She soon found herself turned around and pulled to the edge of the bed and had to let out a gasp of surprise as he entered her from behind. Even lightly slapping her ass. “Ungh...” He grunted out as her walls closed tightly around him.

Causing her to apologize while lessening her hold on his cock and loving the feel of it in her. “If you wanna be rough, go for it.” She told him with a soft voice as she turned slightly to look at him.

As Mon-El had tended to prefer the softer approach during their times together and it had driven her mad on occasion. He grinned widely at that as it wasn't often he got to be that way with a woman in bed. Of course Susan had certainly loved that kind of thing the few times they had slept together. Oliver slapped her ass and began to fuck her with hard and fast thrusts, earning loud moans of pleasure as he did so. “J-Just like OH! That!”

Kara had a feeling that maybe he'd be slightly less intense if he was able to be rougher in the bedroom. And well… She wouldn't mind experiencing it anytime if the opportunity was there and could give back just as much while having to be careful. Unless of course she found a way to be somewhat less powered while with Oliver. Their skin slapped together as he fucked her hard and fast from behind and despite the fact that her walls had clearly tightened on him again, he hadn't found himself caring much at that point. He even leaned down as he continued to please Kara from behind and played with her breasts as she bucked against him. But it wasn't long before Kara had him on his back and putting his cock in her mouth. Not caring about the fact her wetness was covering it. He let out a loud groan as she began to please him with her mouth and hands. Both were shortly naked after that as they wanted to completely be without clothing as they fucked. Once she had her fill of sucking him, Kara quickly straddled him as his hands went up to her chest and played with her breasts.

“You are beautiful.” Came the groaned words as she slowly began to ride him with a mischievous look on her face.

“Mmm… Thank you.” Purred Kara as she lowered herself while continuing to ride him and kissed on his chest and neck before sharing tongue with him.

A moan went into his mouth as he slapped her ass and even thrusted upwards. Loud moans escaped her as he captured one of her nipples with his teeth as he thrusted upwards at a fast pace. Her wet core dripping down his cock and balls and on to the bed under them. “YES! RAO YES!”

When his pace slowed down, she raised up and leaned backwards, placing her hands on his knees and bounced up and down on him. Happy as can be that she had chosen to come to Barry's wedding after all since this was happening with her and Oliver. A small part of her briefly wondered if sex with James would have been this intense before she buried it deep in her mind. Kara soon found herself half hanging off the bed and screaming out Oliver's name as he took control and fucked her as roughly as he could. The two continued their fuck fest with various positions until both came while on their sides with him taking her from behind. Sweating and panting from their sex romp as he held her close to him and made out with her. “Well, that was...” Began Kara with a laugh and a smile after the two stopped kissing.

“Unexpected but fucking great?”

“Yes! Definitely that.”

He smiled happily at that and kissed on her neck much to her liking. “So… Wanna go again?” She asked with a naughty glint in her eyes while grinding her ass on him.

Earning her a small moan from Oliver. “Give me a few minutes and then I'm all yours.”

“Mmm, I like that.”

It wasn't long before the two were back at it again, leaving him more tired and sore then what she was by the end of it all. But Oliver hadn't minded it one single bit. He'd even get an opportunity sometime later to tire her out and get her sore when Kara acquired a Red Sun powered lamp for their sexual fun. And since that kind of soreness wasn't from a fight, the Alien Heroine thoroughly enjoyed it.

* * *

 

**Author's Notes: Well, that was fun! Glad I finally got this one out of my system!**


End file.
